DC-DC power converters also referred to as DC-DC converters typically can be inductive or based on one or more switched-capacitors. In a switched-capacitor power converter (SCPC), charge is transferred from the input to the output nodes by using a number of floating capacitors. Depending on the signals generated by a control loop, power switches are used to transfer charge from one capacitor to another, and finally to the output node, in time discrete events aligned to two phases of a clock signal. The switching results in a certain amount of ripple to the output voltage, which depends on the amount of charge being transferred and the size of the capacitor at the output node. To avoid short-circuits, there is always a pause between turning off the first power switches and turning on the complementary power switches during the charge transfer between capacitors. This pause or period of time is called non-overlapping time, and has a fixed duration which is insignificant compared to the remainder of the switching period.